OMG
by Trixxie.x15
Summary: The girl I have been in love with for three years kisses me, and I don't respond. What the hell is wrong with me? What do I do now? Simple, kiss her.  FINISHED.
1. The Second Kiss

"I know It's scary for you to put your feelings out there," I say to a clearly upset Sam. "Because you never know if the person you like is going to like you back." story of my life.

Standing in front of me is the girl that I have been secretly in love with for three years. Of course, I will never tell her this but still. It's nice to at least dream about her. It breaks my heart that she's in love with Brad. He doesn't deserve her. Not one little bit. Brad would never love her as much as I do. He wouldn't be able to please her like I can. He shouldn't be allowed to hold her the way that I wish I could hold her. I can only dream and hope that she realizes that he is not the right choice.

I want her to know that he does not love her, I do.

I want to touch her. Hold her. Gently comfort her when she cries. Smile when she's happy. Tell her that I

love her with all my heart. But, most of all, I just want to kiss her. To feel her soft lips on mine once more

would be like complete heaven.

Just to let her know that I'm here for her would make my world a better place.

She looks at me with a look that says she is scared. I just want to tell her not to be scared and that I will be there for her whenever she needs me. I just want her to be happy, and if she wants to be happy with Brad, then I'm happy.

"But, you never know what might happen if you don't-" Softness and pleasure stop my lips from moving any more.

I realize that the amazing feeling on my lips is coming from Sam's own lips. My eyes are popping out of my head. She has a tight grip on my shoulders and her lips have a gentle, yet passionate lock on mine. She starts to put more movement into the kiss while I'm just dumb struck by her action (and the fact that I'm typically making out with the girl of my dreams). She moves a little. I stay still. I know she is getting frustrated by my little participation, but she cant blame me, blame my stupid boy hormones.

Giving up from trying to make me kiss her back, she pulls away with her mouth agape and her eyes smoky and large. She has no friggin' what she does to me.

I am just speechless. The girl I am madly in love with had just kissed me and I was stupid enough not to kiss her back. What the fuck is wrong with me?

"I-" I try but just cant get it out. "sorry…" she mumbles.

"It's cool," I state. THAT WAS WAY FUCKING BETTER THEN 'COOL'! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME!

**A/N: well, that was chapter one! If you liked it, please review and I might do a chapter two one what I think will happen after I party with victorious. Thanks for reading!**

**~Trixxie **


	2. Running Away

What the fuck is wrong with me? I just kissed Freddie! Well, It's not like I didn't enjoy it but he sure as hell didn't! I am so fucking stupid! All I can do is look at him and say 'sorry' like the idiot I am!

"It's cool" she states. Why do I have to be so fucking dumb! He hates me! Why did I ever have to fall in love with him! He never, ever, in a million years to come, liked me! He was always be in love with Carly. Ms. Perfect. She's always clean, pretty, and doesn't eat like a pig! Why do I have to be the ugly one! I am an ugly person compared to Carly. Brad never liked me, Jonah cheated on me (with Carly), Pete dumped me for some slut who in the fourth grade called me a fatherless bitch, and so on!

"Umm, I have to go." I state. I ran for it like the coward I am. "Sam! Come back! Please!" Freddie yelled for me. I could not face him right now. Not anymore.

I ran faster and harder. I just wouldn't stop. I ran through the halls until I bumped into someone. Great, just the person I wanted to see. Carly Shay.

"SAM!" she screamed at me. "How in the world could you just leave Freddie in the courtyard by himself right after you kissed him!" oh no.

"Carly! Shut up!" too late, everybody is staring at me. A group of girls are snickering and a couple of football players are staring and pointing while laughing their bulky asses off.

"Oops.." Carly mumbles. Oops! How could she just say 'Oops' when she just ruined the rest of my high school life!

"Thanks so much Carly! You just ruined my fucking life!" She stared in awe at me. I never got so angry with her that I cursed. She deserves it. She just told the entire student body that I kissed Freddie Benson.

I could not and would not stay there. Not around her. And I sure as hell did not want to be around Freddie. I just ran again. I Ran up the stairs of Ridgway. I heard Carly scream my name and that she was sorry. I slowed down thinking that maybe I should go back to her. But then I heard the laughter of all the other people. I ran faster.

I ran up a couple of flights of stairs. I fell a few times, but I had no intention of caring. I just got back up and continued running. Then, after a good four minutes of running. I spotted a door. It obliviously wasn't a classroom because there wasn't a window on the door. It couldn't have been a janitors closet because it was to far upstairs. Come to think of it, I didn't know or think that the school had this many levels. So I opened the door.

A big burst of cool wind came rushing towards me. My hair blew Back past my face and the sweat on my forehead was dried. It was the roof.

I walked outside, watching my step being careful not to fall or something. It was beautiful out here. I could see all of Seattle from up here. I saw the Groovy Smoothies, my own ratty home, Bushwell, and so on. The stars were stunning. The full moon just maid it better. There were no car horns or lunatic people below to disturb me. The eleven o' clock at night sky was amazing. Nothing could ruin this for me.

"Sam," I heard from behind me. I turn around to see Freddie Benson walking my way. Correction, He could ruin this for me.

**A/N: so what did you think of chapter two? Review please! 3**

**~Trixxie**


	3. Don't worry, you will know

She was on the roof. The moonlight shining in her hair gave it the most gorgeous shade of blond I have ever seen. The stars twinkled in her eyes. Her hair was curlier then ever. I was always attracted to her hair. It was fuller and way better then Carly's plain straight hair.

"What?" she spat. Great, she must be upset about our kiss.

"Well, I just wanted to come and find you. After all, you might need a friend after Carly shouted out that you kissed me." I saw her wince when I said that. She was obviously angry with Carly and I don't think I should have even mentioned her. Yet, she my have gotten embarrassed when I said 'you kissed me'.

"you heard about that?" she said. "yeah," I stated. "Sam?" This is it. No turning back now. Now or never Benson. Get your ass together.

"Hmm?" she mumbled. I walked closer to her. As I got closer, I became more and more nervous. What if she gets mad at me? What if she never speaks to me again?

"Sam, I am going to ask you a question and you need to give me an honest answer ok?" she nods her head. I now know that this is no time for chickening out.

"I need to know why you kissed me." shit, she's going to kill me. Instead, she stands there with her eyes boring into mine. She seems scared. Weak, helpless, alone. God knows I don't like that.

"Must I answer you?" says Sam in a small and powerless voice.

"I would appreciate it, yes." she lowers her head. I know that under her blond hair, she is silently sobbing. In a cracked voice she starts to speak.

"I'm in love with you." Oh my god, "But, It's ok because I know you don't love me. I'm sorry I ever kissed you. I'm sorry that you were my first kiss. I'm sorry I fell for you. And I'm sorry that I kissed you tonight. I understand Freddie, you Don't want anything more then friendship. I'm not angry but please understand," she was fully crying now. Her eyes were puffy and red, her voice was a little bit higher in pitch. She put her hand on my cheek and cupped it. It was warm and a little damp from wiping of her tears.

"I will always love you, even if you don't love me." She took her thumb and rubbed my temple. After a few seconds, she stopped. Sam removed her hand from my face and started walking past me. Before I saw her fully pass, she kissed my cheek.

"I'm sorry" she whispered in my ear. The heat she gave off drove me crazy.

"Sam!" I called while turning to face her. She looked back at me with a questioning look. I just couldn't take it anymore!

I walked towards her and grabbed the back of her head. I pulled her in hard and with all of my pent up emotions, I forcefully connected out lips. She didn't respond at first. She just stood there in complete shock. Almost the same as to what I did. Then, I felt her try to pull away. No, I would not let this end just too soon. I only kissed her harder and lightly touched to my tongue to her lower lip. She wouldn't let me gain entrance, so I pined her to the door and forced my tongue in when she gasped. I was in pure heaven. My lips on hers once again for the second time tonight. Our tongue's connecting. It's all just making me think one word 'wow'. She finally started to respond and put her arms around my neck. To make her more comfortable, a placed my hands at her hips drawing small circles on her bare skin where her shirt had risen from her trying to put her arms around me. Then, I needed to breath. Damn you mother nature. I had to come up for air. I let go of Sam's lips for a short while to catch my breath. I was aiming for her lips again, but I stopped short with an idea. I lowered my lips to her neck. I sucked, kissed, nibbled, and licked every inch I could get to.

"Freddie," she moaned. I moved up to her ear and sucked lightly on the lobe. She moaned.

"Freddie, P-Please." she whimpers, "Please Freddie, we have to stop." I made the wrong choice and continued. I also made a horrible decision by moving my hand under her shirt and slightly raising in upward towards her breast.

"Freddie! Stop!" she screamed and pushed me off of her. I stumbled but regained my balance. "why?" I asked. "I thought this is what you wanted?" I said.

"That's just it!" she screamed. "I may want this but you don't! Freddie, I am not a charity case! don't do this if you don't want to!" Shit, She thinks I don't love her.

"But Sam, I love you!" I yell. " Freddie, now your just insulting me. Stop lying and do me a favor, never do that again." She ran out.

Don't worry Sam, soon you will fully understand that I love you.


	4. Author's Note

**Hey guys! Trixxie here! I just have one question for you guys. If I should continue my newest story, 'OMG' please let me know if you think I should. It would make a huge diffrence to me ****J oh, and don't forget to review, favorite, and subscribe! 3 **

**Trixxie **


	5. He Will Kill Him

What the hell was I supposed to do? Let him kiss me when I knew he didn't want to? I'm not crazy! I would push him away if I knew he didn't want it! And that is exactly what I did.

I couldn't let him just give me what I wanted. It wouldn't be fair to him. I wouldn't want the boy I love to kiss me out of guilt. I am no where near a charity case, and I never will be one. He just looks at me like I'm crazy, confused, and stupid. "I thought this was what you want?" he says.

"That's just it!" I scream. "I may want this but you don't! Freddie, I'm not a charity case. Don't do this if you don't want it!" why did I just do that? "But Sam! I love you!" Oh shit. Don't fall for it Sam! He will never love you! He just feels bad for you! That kiss that just happened, was just as fake as Aunt Maggie's Boobs! THEY ARE FAKE TO THE HIGHEST POINT!

I pull my head up high and say the most heartless words I could ever say at this moment. "Freddie, now your just insulting me. Stop lying and do me a favor, never do that again." Then, I ran from the love of my life for the second time tonight.

How could I say that to him? I'm in love with the boy and I just run away from him? Again? I just wish that he would actually love me, not fake love. Real love. The type of love when every five seconds, you tell the other you love them. When you kiss them when they had a bad day. Hug them when they are scared. And treat them they are the most important person in the world. But, with my luck, that will never happen.

I walked down all the stair cases, trying not to throw up from the sick feeling in my stomach. I know I am going to cry. Believe it or not, I don't remember the last time I cried. Through out the whole line of Puckett's, none of us usually ever cry. My father never cried (Who gives a fuck about him though), My mom would never let anybody ever see her shed a tear, and Melanie, well, we all know that she is too sweet to be a real Puckett. But tonight, I think I may just ruin the Family name. All because of a boy named Freddie Benson.

I stop walking down the stairs and just stopped dead. I felt my eyes getting warmer and warmer by the second. Here it comes. I feel a streak of a warm, wet tear gliding down from the bottom of my eye to the bottom of my cheekbone. I start to feel dizzy and lose my balance. I start to tumble. I back up against the hard concrete wall surrounding the stairs. I slide down, feeling more wetness on my face. A lump in my throat has already formed. You know that feeling when you just want to throw up to get that disgusting taste in your mouth disappear, that's how I feel. Sobbing. I hear myself sobbing. My mom always told me never to cry over a man, but this is an exception. It was scary. To finally admit that you were in love. Then to find that the person you love, doesn't love you back. It just sucked, a lot.

I hear steps. I hope to god it is not Freddie. The steps are getting closer, closer, louder, until, they stop right in front if me.

"Sam?" a male voice. I raised my head, figuring that Benson would be right in front of me. But no, it's Brad.

"Brad?" I say in a cracked voice. "What are you doing hear?" I question, forcing a smile. "A better question would be, Why are you on the eight floor, on the stairs, crying your eyes out?" he smiles. His green eyes boring into my blue, puffy eyes. His light brown hair had an unusual shine to it. His face was flawless. His arms were muscular and looked large enough to pick three of me up and throw me up in the air. He sits down next to me. He was very close might I add.

"Who made you cry?" he seemed to be getting angry. Upset that I was hurt. His eyebrows just made him look more mad.

"It's not a big deal," I whisper, looking from him back to my knees that were tucked into my chest. "No, it is a big deal," he says. With a gentle finger, he pushed my face to look into his by pulling my chin towards him.

"Tell me" he whispers. "I-I really d-don't think it m-matters who or wh-" I was interrupted.

Brad was kissing me.

Little did I know that Freddie was standing three feet away from us, ready to murder Brad.

**A/N: So do you like chapter four? I hope so! I thought that it would be interesting to finally give Brad an appearance in the story. I was going to have Freddie come in, but I thought it would just be to early to have them get together right now! I hope you enjoyed my story so far! This actually is my most popular story. Thank you all so much for reading! **

**Review, Review, Review!1**

**~Trixxie**


	6. He is SO fired!

Brad was kissing Sam. MY Sam! What the hell is wrong with him! She is MINE! I know she is not an object, but this is different. Samantha Puckett IS mine, and always be. I just wanted to go over to him and rip his head off. For touching her and holding her the way that I am supposed to touch her. He kisses her without knowing that my heart is breaking with every moan he is making her give. The way he is caressing her, kissing her, and rubbing her makes me feel betrayed. Yeah, you got that right. Brad knew all along that I loved Sam.

I couldn't take this shit anymore. I ran down the last staircase that I was stuck at, watching them make-out. I grabbed Brad by the back of the shoulders. They immediately separated. Thank god! I looked at Brad. He had a questioning look on his face. He was about to hit me, but then he saw it was me. He lowered his fist.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!" he screams. "you just ruined my moment with Sam!" He just made the biggest mistake of his life. I got a stronger grip on his shoulders and pinned him into the cold head concrete. He seemed so shocked that a fellow tech nerd like me would ever even think about hurting him. "What the hell, Freddie!" he yells. I deliver a blow to his stomach with me right hand. I watch with glory as he doubles over In pain. He yells and drops to the floor holding his stomach.

"That's what you get for kissing Sam! You mother fucking, stupid, cock sucking, filthy, son of a bitch!" I punctuate each word with a kick to his abdomen. After a good ten minutes of Brad and I pushing back and forth, punching faces, kicking everywhere we could get too, I back away, proud of my work. Brad was on the floor, face covered In blood. His lip was split, his nose was large and swollen, and his arms were covering his stomach, trying to reduce the pain. I almost forgot that Sam was still in the room. I look back to the corner where Sam and Brad usually were in the first place. I saw the beautiful blond, crying and shaking in the corner. She looks at me like I was crazy. I stare into her eyes. Seeing that she was obviously scared to even look at me.

"Sam," I say reaching out to touch her arm. She backs farther into the wall. She wouldn't let me touch her. "No! Stop! Don't come anywhere near me!" she was crying her eyes out. "Sam, Please understand that Brad deserved everything he got! He betrayed me, Sam!"

"Freddie! You almost killed him!" she shrieks rushing to Brad's side on the floor. She holds his face in her hands. Gently stroking his cheek with her thumb. "Freddie," she says looking up at me from the floor. "Why? Why would you do that?" She yells at me with all the pent up anger she had inside of her.

"S-Sam," Brad was speaking. Well, she should be happy I didn't kill him. "Sammy, please don't cry." he mumbles. Sam only bursts into a fresh wave of tears. He reaches up with a weak hand and cups her cheek.

"Sam, I-I, I just-" I start.

"Save it, Benson! Just get out of here! And do me a favor, stay away from me!" Sam says. She tries to comfort Brad from his pain. She leans down to hug him. That's when I realized what I just did. Because of Brad, I just broke Sam.

BRAD IS SO FIRED!'

**A/N: did you like it! I hope you did. I hoped that you noticed that I underlined the word 'fellow' in the third paragraph. I just underlined that word because I hate it! I just couldn't think of anything else to write. Sooooooooo, yeah! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed! **

**Review, Favorite, subscribe!**


	7. Should i like it?

I leaned down to help Brad. He seemed so broken, all because of Freddie Benson. I never thought of Freddie as the violent, angry, jealous type. I only saw him as the sweet, nice, caring boy that I….fell in love with. I was so wrong.

He could have killed Brad. If he did, I would have killed him. Brad is one of the sweetest people you will ever meet, and for Freddie to beat him up because he kissed me is unacceptable.

I look at Freddie, "Sam, I-I just-" he tries to stutter out but it just isn't working. "Save it Benson! Just get out of here! And do me a favor, stay away from me!" Wow, harsh…

Once again, I lean down to hold Brad. His blood stained shirt was surprisingly giving off a lot of heat, heat that I craved from a boy. I didn't have to look up to know that Freddie was gone. I felt the negative feeling on the stair case leave. I felt very bad for Brad. The way Freddie hurt him, looked like Brad was going to be bruised for a long time to come.

"Brad," I softly say to him, while he was still on the ground. "Brad, I just want you to know that I am so sorry for the way Freddie acted. He had no right whatsoever to do anything like that. I am just really, really, reall-" I was once again interrupted. There was a weak hand on the back of my head, pulling it downward. My lips were yet again on Brad's soft bloody ones. He kissed me like he wasn't just beaten up. His lips moved in a comforting motion letting me know that he was ok. Was I enjoying this? He softly ran his tongue in a line across my bottom lip. Not knowing what I was doing, I opened my mouth very slightly, and he shot his tongue straight in. I let out a small moan. Yeah, I guess I was enjoying this. Our tongue's were fighting for dominance. He was winning believe it or not. But at the time, I really didn't care about Freddie, I-I think I'm falling for Brad….

Holy fuck, there really is something wrong with me.

**A/N: I know it was short, but I am in the process of writing more. a lot of you have commented saying things about Freddie beating up Brad. Well, I thought it was a good twist. I was thinking about how everybody thought Sam was in love with Brad, But then I got an idea. What if Brad was In love with Sam? And that's the **


	8. He is different

I didn't want to stand there and watch Sam sob over Brad. So for once, instead of fighting back, I just left. I can't believe how stupid I was. I beat up Brad because I got jealous of his relationship with Sam. I just couldn't help myself. I almost killed myself watching them… well… make-out. It made me sick. To watch the love of my life kiss another guy, and seemingly like it, made me want to cry. Sam has always been for me, And everybody knew that. I knew that Carly and Gibby noticed that I liked her. For a while I would never get upset when Sam insulted me. Gibby even confronted me about it! Of course I never admitted it but still, they knew. I know they do.

To watch Sam and Brad kiss, made me feel so stupid. Why didn't I just kiss her back? Why didn't I tell her in the first place that I liked her? I continue to ask these questions but I know the answer to every one of them.

I'm a moron.

I get back down to the main level of the school most of the people have cleared the hallways. Probably going to get something to eat. There are still a few people in the hallway though. For once. I actually wanted to leave school. I didn't want to stay all night to listen to people talk about Sam and Brad's new relationship. That would just be like killing myself. I decided to go back to my project. I got back to the room and saw it was empty. I stalk to my computer and lift the cover. I punch in my password and what is the first thing that comes up, staring me in the face? The picture of Sam. 'In Love' it says in 3-d red letters.

She was in love. She was in love with me. Then, I made a huge mistake. Now, she hates me.

What did I do?

Sam's POV

He was still kissing me. He was tracing his tongue on my teeth. His lips were bloody and rough, unlike Freddie's soft and plump ones. His tongue was slimy and cold, while Freddie's was warm and wet. His hands were feeling everywhere they could get too and didn't care how I felt. While I know that Freddie would stop if I told him I wasn't ready. And for some really weird reason, I liked Brad's kisses. He was making his way up my shirt. I was thinking to myself, 'why is he doing that?'. His hand found my breast and squeezed lightly. 'Why am I not stopping him?'. His mouth found my neck and started to suck harder then I though he would. 'I m not comfortable with this!' this is when I snapped, his free hand located the button on my jeans. 'That's It!'.

"Brad!" I yell, pushing off of him. He looks at me like I just made the worst mistake of my life. "I am no where ready for this. I'm sorry for leading you on." I start to get to my feet put something pulls me back towards Brad. It was him. He's pulling me by my forearm. His green eyes are locking on mine. The anger in his orbs were pooling with anger.

"Sam, you will miss out on the biggest thrill of your life. Stay with me and I promise you will forget all about Freddie." What the hell is he talking about? Forget all about Freddie?

I pulled out of his tight grip and stood. For someone who was just beaten up, he stood up very easily and painlessly.

"What do you mean, Forget about Freddie? What if I don't want to forget about him?" Bad choice.

"So, you want to be with Freddie? Huh? Well, do yah!" he shouts. He backs me up into the wall until I can feel the venom in his voice threading through out my entire body. He was angry because I didn't want to forget about Freddie?

"Brad, what the hell is your problem!" I try to push him away but he just forces towards me more. His whole body was pressed against mine. The way his eyes bore into my face gave me a terrifying chill that ran from the top of my spine down to my calves.

"My problem is that Freddie doesn't deserve you. I do! I want you Sam, and that pathetic excuse for a human being that treats you like shit, wouldn't care less if you died! Sam, if you stay with me, I promise. You wont have to deal with that asshole anymore." fake compassion appeared on his face. Not one little bit did I think any of that shit was true.

"Go to hell Brad." those were my last words before I walked out. Now my main priority was the boy that I knew I was in love with.

Freddie Benson.

**A/N: so that was chapter 8 I think. What did you think. In the first place, I wasn't planning on Sam and Brad getting together but I wanted to add a really nice twist so I put in that they were making out and Sam thought she liked him. Well, she doesn't! if you are a specific person who didn't like the chapter of Sam and Brad, I'm sure you will like the next chapter! a lot of seddie!**

**Review!**

**Trixxie**


	9. Talk about a bitch, right?

A huge rush of regret almost destroyed my body. If you could die from regret, I wouldn't even be talking to you. Sitting on the bleachers, all alone, at one in the morning can really make a person feel like shit. I didn't really care though. It was either break the lock on the back emergency exit of the school, or stay in the school and risk a talk from the one and only Carly Shay. Of course I took the risk of getting detention, grabbed some tools from the woodshop room, and mauled the lock.

I felt horrible about what I did. To both Sam and Brad. Mostly Sam, though. Brad deserved it. They way that she looked at me after I finished him off made me regret even being born. To make someone so innocent look guilty of murder, isn't the best feeling in the world. Her expression made me feel as if I had taken something so precious from her. Almost as if I 'deflowered' her. It made me feel horrible to put her into that much pain. If I could, I would have went back In time to at least hold Sam and tell her how sorry I was. But I know I cant do that, and that she wouldn't forgive me.

Wow, I really fucked up.

I felt the spring breeze on my arms and face. I looked up at the moon. It was full. Just my luck. I always went crazy whenever there was a full moon. And no, I am not a werewolf. My mom told me that it was completely normal for teenagers to react to both weather changes and even changes in their atmosphere at an extreme point. Well, who knows. She also continues to tell me that the boogie monster in my closet will come out to eat me if I ever have Carly or Sam in my room if she isn't home.

The stars were beautiful and bright. Like Sam's eyes. Her amazing, baby blue, intense orbs that make me want to melt. The birds chirping reminded me of her laugh. The way that she laughs whenever Carly makes a stupid joke at an attempt to be funny. Or the way when I get hurt. The color of the flowers on the ground are strangely enough, the same color as her soft, curly, blonde hair that I would just want to feel for a living. Everything about Sam is perfect. And to think that the wonders of nature remind me just of her, makes my stomach flutter.

I remember like it just happened an hour ago that I told Brad that I was in love with her.

(Flash back to two days before)

I trudged to my locker in step with the slow beat of the music beating through the speakers of my Pear Pod. Brad just started coming to Ridgway and had a locker seven over and on the bottom from mine. I spun in my combination and opened my locker. There was a picture on the door of my locker. It made me smile. It was a picture of Sam and I that we took right at the end of the eleventh grade. We were at the park and Carly wanted a picture of us to put on Splashface. At first, Sam and I objected but then Carly threatened us that if we didn't take the picture, she would stop buying ham and stop letting me use her Pear phone charger (because I lost mine a few months before) so we just had to take the damn picture. It made me smile because my arm was around Sam and her head was resting on my shoulder with her nose in the crook of my neck.

"Watch'a smiling at bro?" I hear a deep voice say from behind me. I quickly spin around to find Brad smirking at me in a knowing way. "nothing," I state. "Just nothing."

"you sure? Because you seemed to be staring at Sam for a little while longer then I thought you would be." I chuckles out. He knows nothing. "Dude, you like her, don't you?"

"What? No! I do not like Sam!" I yell. "Oh so you do like her?" says Brad.

"Yes," DAMN IT!

"Gotcha!" he jokes. "Don't worry Freddie, I wont tell her, but you might want to snatch her up quick before its to late." He winks and leaves.

(End flashback)

Then I found out what he meant by that.

The thought makes me shiver. To think that he would do that even though he knew that I liked her. He has some pretty big balls to do that.

"Enjoying the outdoors, Benson?" says an unknown female voice. I turn to my right to see the beautiful blond headed demon standing right next to me.

"Well," I start "I was. So what's going on?' I ask in an attempt to be friendly and make her forgive me. She shrugs and sits on my right side. "Nothing much." she unconsciously plays with a stray strand of thread hanging from the waist of her top.

"I'm sorry." I say from out of nowhere. "I didn't mean to hurt anybody. I just got so pissed watching him kiss you. I just felt like he wasn't the one who should be doing it."

"Its fine."

"yeah, I know I was stupid but I- wait, what do you mean, it's fine? I beat up your boyfriend!" I ask confused. What the hell is going on here.

She looks at me and smiles. She knows something that I don't know. I know it.

"Well, for one. Brad isn't my boyfriend." She smirks at me when she says this. "And I'm glad you beat him up." she speaks with such a proud tone, I am so confused!

"Why?" I ask. "Because he turned out to be such a total jerk. He only kissed me because he hates you. And he wanted to make you angry so I thought you were a bad person. Talk about a bitch, right?"

"I'm sorry. I still never should have touched him. Even if he didn't know that I like you didn't give me a right to-" I was interrupted once again from warmth and pleasure.

Sam was kissing me. And this time, I responded.


End file.
